Truly
by Watcher of the Hearts
Summary: Just a quick little one shot. I found it a little while back on my flashdrive and it was as a Dramione, but after some thinking and revising it is now Romione! Enjoy!


**So when I originally posted this, it was as a Dramione..but I was thinking about it recently and decided I'd much rather it be a Romione! Having it as a Dramione without any backstory really didn't make any sense. Sooo… here ya go! **

**Truly**

He rolled over in bed, his eyes only barely opened up before he snapped awake, any grogginess rushing away in his realization that something was missing. Where his arm should have wrapped around a soft warm frame was instead empty bed space.

Ronald Weasley stood from his bed and grabbed his wand from the night stand before leaving the bedroom of the cozy house he'd recently purchased. He quietly crept down the stairs, wand held steady in front of him as he walked towards the kitchen, the dim light of a lantern streaming into the hall. No sooner had he stepped into the doorway that he was able to relax. His wife sat on a chair at the table, a leg curled into her chest so as to support her chin, her hands cupping a mug of tea on the table in front of her. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared ahead.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh...I'm fine. I'm just thinking." She turned her gaze back to her mug and he stepped into the room, taking the seat next to hers. He pulled it up close and his knees brushed hers.

"Did you have a bad dream again?"

Her only response was a nod as she gripped her mug a little tighter. He reached out and placed a hand on her back, tracing gentle circles; after having known her for so long he knew how much she liked it and how it often helped to relax her. She stared ahead at the table still and she only looked up when she felt a soft hand wrap around her cheek, a thumb stroking gently. It had been years and she still had crippling nightmares of that night in the manor when she had been tortured ruthlessly, and then there were the even more frightening dreams of You-Know-Who somehow inexplicably coming back to power and killing everyone she held dear.

"Bit silly isn't it? To be afraid of a bad dream." She absentmindedly ran a hand over the faint scar on her arm.

"There's nothing to be afraid of anymore...it's all over. And I'm here. I wouldn't let anything hurt you, you know that right?"

A small smile lined her lips as she nodded. He leaned forwards and placed a kiss in her hair.

"And I love you."

"I know…which is why I also know I can tell you the news I have to tell you." Her voice faltered slightly at the end, her nerves returning.

"News?"

"Yes, news. Ronald… Yo-I-" she stopped, taking a breath. "What would you say if…I told you…you're going to be a father?"

He stared at her blankly a moment before laughing, almost as if in disbelief. He looked to her and she stared back, her face set and unblinking. He realized that she was not laughing along.

"You-you're serious?"

Her nod was all he needed. He gave out a loud whoop of celebration before he stood and picked her up in one swift movement; an arm grabbed her waist, it's partner hooking under her knees as he picked her up, spinning her around the kitchen.

"This is fantastic!" he kissed her deeply before pulling away, spinning her around again as her laughs filled the room. Suddenly he stopped; his expression similar to that if he had just been struck over the head with a club. He shot off into the sitting room, setting her onto the couch before rushing about, placing blankets over her front, and setting a tower of pillows under her feet, all the while a never-ending string of near-incoherent words sped from his mouth.

"You need to be relaxing! You're in a very fragile state. Here, relax; I'll get you something to eat! I'll make tea! Tea is always good! Mum said tea is the best thing to relax with! Although Harry said Ginny always craved watermelon sherbert when she was pregnant.. I'll go get ice cream! And soup! And of course tea and-"

"Ron!" Hermione laughed out loud, shaking her head. He stopped and looked to her, a rather dazed expression played on his face. "I'm not fragile. Not that I don't appreciate this treatment mind you- but why don't you try again in another 6 or 7 months, then I'll really appreciate it." She smiled up to her husband who stood there, still stunned before he made his way over to the couch, sinking into the cushions next to her.

"Bit overboard then?"

"Just a bit. So you're really happy then?"

"Hermione…I couldn't be happier. Truly." And he leaned in, stroking her jaw with his thumb before kissing her deeply once more; putting every ounce of love he could muster into his kiss before resting his forehead against her own.


End file.
